Algandars story
by pitch-black lady
Summary: loosing a family, friends, and a fiance! all because the fairy creature. Jack has lost everything important in his live, now he raise up again and took revenge! bad summary, anyway my jack is different, he is cruel, evil, and all to put it short OOC!


Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ^o^

Hehehehehe… my first radiate fic! Good? bad? I leave it all to you reviewers oh and let me warn you, I just play radiate recently so I don't know the characters very well and decide to make many OC , well some without name since I'm bad at naming

Oh and it maybe reaaaaaaaaly OOC one, and….. what next? Oh yeah! I'm bad at English, it's not my language so don't get mad if you see a misfit words okay? That's all the warn, I hope you all enjoy my story ^_^

Algandars story

Chapter one

"the lone prince"

Algandars dynasty. Long before the radiata dynasty, the Algandars was on the top of the hill, it was the most prosper kingdom at the time. Human live in peace in the king ruler, king Cairn was a wise and lovable king. Thanks to the wise ruler people had no fear to the war. Not to mention the algandars mage, their mage was well known for their god like sorcery, their magic was powerful enough to make the fairy creature and dragons fear them.

fear the human power, the fairy creatures decide to destroy them with the 5 dragons power. The water dragon was the first who attack algandars. king Cairn stood bravely to protect his people and back home with victory, however the king was dying after he take several deathly wound from the water dragon and die afterward. And so his son Jack who was only 17 at the time, must take and carry the burden of the family.

Jack hate the fairy creature, they have killed his father, ruin his people live and take his fiancé live. He fought with hater, cruelly he kill the fairy, and so the fairy begun to fear him, But alas… the kingdom was ruin in the young prince dynasty, it was said that no one was left alive, the people of Algandars, Princess Adele and prince Jack was all vanished in one night.

Many century has pass and the Algandars castle was nothing more than one of the world greatest history. Many scholar and mage took interest in this very castle, many want to know more about the secret of the palace but they could get any further because a powerful magic held them back. Deep down the castle, a huge room with magic circle and 12 different color crystals surround the magic circle shine brightly.

At the center of the magic circle a floating young man was asleep, the young man was none other than Jack. At the very last moment of Algandars dynasty, Jack was seal secure with a godly magic beneath the castle. The magic circle was so strong that not a living thing could get near it, jack was the only human who was spare alive by the cruel war, but only him… him alone, not his people, not even his sister was alive.

"hey boss, you think it's okay for us the be here?" ask a man in bandit uniform like. "would you just shut up! Of course we going in, this place is a castle! There's must be some treasure inside" the red hair man yell. "yeah but… algandars? This place said to be curse and there's fairy's who guard lower floor, y-you think we'll be okay?" he ask shivering. "don't you trust nocturne information? He's not gonna betray his own brother of Void, we're on the same team!" the so called boss said confidently.

"y-yeah but, don't you think it's weird? If he know the hidden road to the treasury than why would he tell that to us instead of getting the treasure himself?" the small—or should we called him the follower got a point right? Oh and by the way, he said it with tremble and cool sweat. "huh, you got a point, but we already reach the end it's too late to turn back now!" the red hair man shout in excited, they had reach the end of the small humid, dark, hot corridor, for week they had walk and through many dangerous trap and finally they reach the huge look-like-wall door (I kidda understand why the red hair man don't want to take the road back)

"please don't open the door!" the follower beg, but to late the red hair man is already open the door. As they open the door the bright light quickly thrust their iris, been too long in darkness sure had a side effect. "ow my eye!" the red hair man yell. "ahh…. It must be the algandars curse! We're DOOOOOOOM…!" the follower scream, running around with eyes shut. It took sometime but they finally could see things clear.

"W-What the! This thing ain't treasure, it just some floating death man!" the red hair man yell. "b-boss… I don't think he's death" the follower tremble. "what do you mean? He's alive" the man ask harsh. "um… I think he's breathing" follower was right, the floating man—eh… jack is breathing. "huh? Oh yeah! He is breathing… is he asleep? Hmm…. But what man would sleep floating? Hmm…. There's gonna be something to it…." ignoring his man, the leader just wonder around and knock and object that seems weird to him (everything is weird since it was the old race stuff)

"um… boss, I don't think it's good enough for us to stay any longer, I could hear the fairy wing approaching from outside…." The other follower scare. "argh… just give me a damn moment! I won't just come back home with empty hand! I'm gonna wake this man up and tell himto show us the gold!" the leader said angry, curing his luck. "but boss!" they all yell. "argh… damn it! the hell all this stupid shine crystal" with anger the leader hit one of the crystal with all his strength and broke it.

"boss! Let's get out of here" the follower has lose their patience. "tch!" and with that they leave the room, not knowing what have they awake. Soon the fairy arrive, there was at least ten or more of them who enter the room or should we said prince chamber. "do you really here a voice come from here?" as a giant fairy (he seem to be the leader) "yes, has my ear's never fail you before?" the smug looking fairy said (BTW it's a male, they both male)

"hmm… everything seems to be fine here" the fairy leader said lazy. "just in case, we should all check it" the smug one suggest (more like order) "hmm… feyth, is that crystal broke?" a young fairy girl ask curious (Feyth was the smug one name, don't ask! I know it's bad one) "hmm…" the fairy girl fly closer and see the broken crystal with eyes widen. "No! Lyn come back!" realizing the broken crystal Feyth yell as hard as he can, trying to make Lyn away from the magic circle. "huh?" confuse Lyn turn back and looking at Feyth innocently, but suddenly blood was spit from her body.

**JACK P.O.V**

_All this time I was put to sleep and was spare to alive… my father once said that anger will bring nothing but disaster, but how couldn't I angry? After all they done to him! They—those filthy creature they so called fairy had taken his life, my beloved mother die because of the sadness she had, my dear sister had to suffer and most of all, they took her life. And now… this is all I could do, sleep tight like a helpless child, I couldn't revenge my people, my family, I couldn't avenge her! But they so close! Those filthy creature is so close! Why can't I avenge them, why! If only I had the chances…._

"Lyn!" feyth cry was echoing the chamber. Lny body was lay down on the floor and slowly jack face was reveal, he was holding a silver long sword, the sword was mean to be two hand sword but jack hold it with one hand easily. His eyes was blue diamond and for some reason they all could feel his hater and anger. With no time to waste the fairy's start their battle formation but all of them was slice by jack silver sword in just a blink of eye, leaving only feyth who mourn Fyn death.

"Y-You… you bastard!" anger fill his heart, quickly he charge Jack but jack easily dogged him, and finnaly jack swing his sword and cut feyth right arm. "AKH!" feyth cry, fairy he maybe but he could bleed and die like human too. "filthy fairy… daring to enter my castle with your dirty wings! Hell isn't even a fitting punishment for you" with dark tone his said does word and leave the fairy alone. "Come back! Y-you will pay! HUMAN!" with that scream jack leave the chamber.

It's not that he show any mercy to the fairy, jack did it on purpose, he want the fairy to report back to their leader that he had awake. He want them to live with fear, knowing that he will take all of their lives.

[Author note]

So? Yeah, I know… it so damn OOC! Blue diamond eyes, silver sword… it's all would be explain on the next chapter, Just leaved it k, oh and please REVIEW…! Tell me anything, you like it tell me, you hate it tell me, you want me to deleted it? HELL NO!

Next chapter?

Well, practically jack will join the knight and he will be the one who lead the radiate kingdom to war against the fairy, but he will do that in more strategist way then dump head of Cross, he will pretty cruel to other and just a reminder 'I don't like ridley' and of course jack win the fight! Jack soulmate? Hmm… in chapter 3, 4, or 5 maybe?


End file.
